User blog:Bendos the Silent/Return of the Treaty
Now here's an oldie. Winx, AOH, and I thought it would be a great idea to bring back last year's BakuMas Treaty. But, due to the problems this year, we're extending it to begin next Saturday. (the 19th, I think) Anywho, here's how it works: 'Teh Treaty Rules' *There is absolutely no fighting whatsoever, and the RP we do is limited to no gore or anything like that. *Anyone who signs is bounded to the treaty's rules, and MUST obey. *You absolutely have to sign with your sig. If you don't, you aren't getting on the treaty until you do. No exceptions. Now, here's the fun side to the treaty: Like last year, I host an RP party on the IRC where we just go all out with le partying. Why the IRC, you might ask? Because back then, we didn't have the Chat, and MOST of us older Users still like it there. Plus, it's not as laggy. AND NOW, FOR THE ACTUAL TREATY ITSELF. (modified from last year's version) We the people of Bakugan Wiki and all related wikis are bound to showing absolutely no violence towards other Users. Any who do so are guilty, and will be put on judgement. All Bakugan are bound to this rule as well, and there are no exceptions to anyone unless they do not agree to the terms of this treaty. All of our policies still apply. Users have until the 19th of November to apply for the treaty. The actual treaty itself goes into effect on the 20th. :Approved by, :::::Bendo :::::Winx :::::Alpha :::::AOH :::::DM :::::Queenie-Beatrice :::::FSB :::::Kyler :::::Nuza :::::Nintendo :::::PQ :::::HD Admins, you do not have to use your signature to apply. Just add your name behind mine, and bold it. That's all. ^_^ And to make it clear, the treaty ends on Midnight of Christmas. (Although, it has been taken into consideration to extend this until the new year...) Kthnxbai, crazy random peoplez. - Am I to blame when the guilt and the shame hang over me? 22:58, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Random Idea Ok party peeps, I believe that we should have little events every couple of days to get in the festive mood. If you liek dis idea, go ahead and post what you think would be fun below. This has been AOH with his AOH ... ness. The Demonis Generation 01:44, November 14, 2011 (UTC) Off-Topic, But... I scored some new Suits. And MAAAAAAYN they're epic. Pyrus Fortatron and Darkus Clawbruk. :D Fortatron's a tad weak, at 190 G. Clawbruk holds the highest G Power, at 220. o,o LeNueSuits1.JPG|Clawbruk's a bit tight to fit a Bakugan in. :|Iron Dragonoids work best with the neck down. LeNueSuits2.JPG|Fortatron's Bakugan base is HALF the size of normal, so it's DESIGNED for mai Magmeus. o,o FusiononleDoomtroni 001.JPG|O,o OMFG I DID IT! (me gusta) OH YEAH, here's some moar epic stuff there. *Haos Blasterate (o,o I should've gotten one for Thanatos) *Darkus Defendtrix *Pyrus Combustoid *Subterra Fortatron *Aquos Fortatron *Haos Clawbruk *Ventus Clawbruk *Darkus Fusion Dragonoid (DEAL WITH IT, DM!) *Aquos Orbeum *Darkus Jaakor *Pyrus Skytruss (I already got one. :D) *Subterra Fusion Dragonoid *Ventus Reptak (GOT ONE!) - Am I to blame when the guilt and the shame hang over me? 01:06, November 18, 2011 (UTC) Category:Blog posts